RE-DO: Eclipse
by esmaganga
Summary: Basically I'm changing my old story to make it better. Read & review please. I want to see if time has helped my writing skills.


My name is Isabella Eclipse Swan. Eclipse is my mutant name as well as my middle name. My father is the Wolverine, however he can also be called Logan. I am what old fashioned people might call a bastard, meaning that my parents were not married when Kayla got knocked up. Kayla is, or was, my biological mother.  
>The relationship between my mother and father while I was still in the oven is a bit…complicated to explain, to say the least. What I mean is that Kayla caused my father to get shot in the head, causing him to loose his memory. So, I can not blame him for not knowing that I was his child at first. I did not even think he could be my father. Biologically related or not, it took a few years to be comfortable near each other. Logan is a …good father. He cares and he tries, however I'm sure we would both be just fine if we never knew each other. Most people assume that Logan is a distant father. It may have something to do with the fact that Logan introduces me as his daughter and I introduce him as my sperm donor.<br>Allow me to explain to you how I met my sperm donor. But in order to do that, I have explain the earliest parts of my life.  
>The day I was born, I was put in an orphanage. I lived there for the first five years of my life. The orphanage took in kids of all ages and all backgrounds, this turned out to not be the best idea. The point is that one of the teenagers tried to do things that really should not be tried on children. One of the employees at the orphanage had managed to stop things on time, I will forever be grateful for that man. At the time I was too young to understand what had happened and I had not received any harm, so I was not really traumatized.<br>My social worker decided to put me in a foster home next. Not the best choice. My foster parents did not exactly pay much attention to the children under their care. Under fed and a little bruised, it did not take long for me to get my social worker to take e somewhere else.  
>The next foster home…was-became a part of my memory in which I do not like thinking about. I was six years of age when I was put in, and a few weeks shy of seven when I decided that living on the streets would be an improvement. I ate food from trash cans and stole my clothes from thrift shops. School was a distraction. In the mornings, when there was no more than five cars in the parking lot I would sneak into the bathroom and wash myself in the sink. I lived like that for almost two years, it wasn't too bad.<br>One day a dark skinned woman with white hair saw me. School was on break and I hadn't washed in a few days in other words, I smelled like the trash cans I slept in for warmth. From the first glance she sent me, I knew she could tell that I was on the streets. When she took a step towards me, I ran like the wind. That woman followed me every turn and corner. It went on for blocks. Unfortunately I ran into a pair of legs when I was trying to se how far she was behind me. It was like running into a pole and left me dazed enough that the stubborn woman caught up enough to grab my arm. Tired from the run and taking that _hard_ hit managed to get me to pass out just the woman was asking for my name.  
>When I woke up, I found myself laying on a table in a <span>very<span> bright room. When I sat up, I began to look around and saw many screens. I jumped off the table and walked towards what I assumed was the exit. The doors slide apart and revealed a hallway. I, with the goal of getting back to my trash can, started walking to find my way out. While passing a doorway, I got picked up by my hood. The next thing I saw was a pair of hazel eyes on a gruff face that was attached to brown hair that looked like it belonged to some type of animal.  
>Turns out the sperm donor was the pair of legs I had run into, the man who caught me trying to escape, and the one who wound up being forced to play daddy. I say forced because he really did not want to take care of a kid that had been found in the streets.<br>Ororo tried getting close to me and getting me to open up, she got points for trying but I didn't care for being at the school and no one had even heard a word come out of my mouth for nearly eight months. The professor, Charles, was always trying to get me to accept that I would live in the mansion. While he constantly used his telepathy to communicate with me, he knew little more than my name and only found out about my history by researching what he could find out.  
>Jean Gray was a woman who had annoyed me from the very beginning. She was always getting in my head trying to get me to be and act like how she thought children were supposed to act. Her lover, Scott was another story. He got Jean to leave me alone when he saw that she was taking things a bit too far and would let me watch him work on the cars and motorcycles in the garage. In turn I would stay quiet and kept him company when the rest of the house seemed to overwhelm him. He would talk about anything and I listened. He would often talk about how he enjoyed my company because I seemed like the only calm one in a house filled with too much excitement. We had an understanding of one another and that was that.<br>The first time Logan left the mansion, I thought I would go back to the streets. I had even packed my bag and left. An old friend had been kind enough to let me stay over so I could take showers whenever I wanted. About three weeks later Scott found me walking around town. He told me that they had been worried about me. I told him that since Logan didn't seem to care what happened to me, there really wasn't any reason to stay at the mansion, it was never my home anyway. My response seemed to change the relationship between me and Scott. Where I had considered him a companion, some one that I did not mind that I was an odd child; he apparently had thought of me like his unofficial eleven-year old daughter. I suppose he realized then that I did not see myself as a child that was being given a life that was better than I could have imagined, but instead saw myself being put into another foster home. Scott told me that if I ever needed anything, I could call him and ask. That's the last I've seen of him or anyone from the mansion honestly.

For the next three years, I pretty much just traveled the country. Well that is until _she_ found me. She had black hair, dark eyes, and pale skin. I didn't know it at the time but she was the woman who had given birth to me. I had been in Winnemucca, Nevada at the time. It was a small town that I was passing through. I saw her at one of the cheap diners and thought nothing of it. I remember walking out of the diner to head over to the buses when I felt something stab me in the neck.

When I woke up, I was on a table with my torso, wrists, and legs strapped down. There were machines that had needles on them facing me. A machine somewhere in the background, I heard another machine that was monitoring my vitals.

"I never thought I would see the day that the daughter of the Wolverine would follow his footsteps so very closely. You know, you have a very peculiar X-gene. We almost didn't find that it had been activated. You're just like your father; strong like he is, maybe even stronger. You have his powers too and your mother's." The man was circling me. He was Caucasian with salt and pepper hair. I followed his every move with my eyes, as much as I could.

"We covered your father's skeleton with adimantium and now you will be just like daddy. But first would you like to see your mommy?" His eyes held danger, showed a crazed and intelligent man. I didn't dare say a word to him. I had no idea what he wanted and knew even less about whether or not he actually knew of my mother or even if she was alive. I hadn't thought of her since Logan told me that she was incredibly manipulative from what memories the professor had managed to bring to Logan's conciseness.

Then the woman I had seen at the diner came into my view. She was beautiful which was no doubt why she had Logan under her spell for so long. She came to stand next to me and touched my cheek, before she could give me a command, I gave her one.

_When the chance arises, you will kill him and set me free. Then and only then you will set this building into self destruct, kill as any people as possible, and then kill yourself._

Unfortunely, the chance didn't come until after the admantium had been injected into my bones. I never did feel guilt for having Kayla kill herself. Maybe I'm stranger than I had thought.


End file.
